Heaven on Earth
by Teddy-Cries
Summary: God and the devil had a wager and turned back time when the end of the world came, removing there memory of it all, they reincarnated themselves as children, forgetting the past and the powers they hold.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: This isn't my characters, just the story, I used them liberally and please don't flame me, I'm a poor working student.

Lovingly yours.

Leo

Twenty years into the future, God and the Devil made a wager for the souls of all mankind, the rules were simple, no direct contact, just whispers in the ears, or subliminal enchantments.

Year 2029, the last day, Armageddon concluded, God and the Devil stared at each other, with a quirk a meek gesture of boredom.

"I didn't think it would end this way."

"Me too… I thought my side was winning," says the Devil, who radiantly glowed with his angelic raiment's.

"Michael would never allow that to happen, he's almost as stubborn as you are." God declared, looking at the stars are her tears wiped the earth with waves of floods.

"I have to make it all over again, a new genesis. A new beginning…"

"No you don't… I have a better Idea."

God looked at the Devil.

"Turn back time and change a few things… let's see what happens then."

God laughed… and smiled almost giggling.

"This time, let's not send some heavenly fire… okay?" The Devil meekly looked at God.

Who in turn, blushed, "as long as you won't send the four horsemen."

The two kissed each other's hand.

2005, we return back into the past.

Rei sat at the table, with her arms stretched, feeling the moonlight pass her through the autumn sky.

"I'm ten…"

She walks into the window, she saw a boy crying… Someone who'll she'll fight for in the future.

"It has begun."


	2. Something Rae wrote after her exams

An ode to the unborn brain

The sky is blue,

The sky is brown,

The turned black

And it fell down.

Nathania Rae

The Chronicles of the Peculiar Mime (Copyrighted… this is my.)

I just wanted to post something my dear made up in a couple of seconds.


	3. the day the appointed met

Fiction is the truth behind the lies, and the truth of the matter kiddies, is that magic exists. –Stephen King

Ascension

"Hush now…"

"… Sniff," the boy sobbed… rubbing his bleeding nose.

He was wearing a white shirt with an ultra-man versus Godzilla logo. Something Rei thought the boy loved. His pants were ripped knee down and blood trailed off his lips.

"Let me see your face."

" They were after me… must run away."

"…"

Sickly… 

Rei pondered, who in there right mind would come after a child… something's not right with the world. She who considered herself a lady was just about to turn eleven next week. Although for some reason, she doesn't have memories before today. Just flashes.

Someone else's memories? 

The boy stared at the sky, shielding himself from the droplets the came falling light army ants.

Rei in turn looked up.

"Dark clouds… they'll be coming soon." the boy mumbled.

Despite what you may think… Rei doesn't have super sensitive hearing in this novel, but maybe in the chapters to come. Who knows?

"Come on, it's beginning to rain."

"But…"

"But what?"

Typical… 

The boy eyed the girl… he didn't notice before but she looked somewhat different.

_A gown… light blue, just like her hair… skin white as snow, and those eyes, her eyes._

"Scarlet… like blood."

Rei didn't know what to make of this. The boy seemed afraid or the better word frightened.

He raised his arms above his head, as if to shield himself from her, pulling away… backing into a nearby tree.

Rei decided on a course of action.

"I'm sorry."

Without hesitation, she kicked the boy with her strongest round house kicked, typical of a muay thai expert. Knocking the boy down.

The house wasn't that far… and it's very well known at least in her opinion that you can't help the unwilling.

_It was the best choice she thought._

Justifying her actions, she dragged the boy into the comforts of the house.


	4. The mystery behind the name

Rei dragged the boy over the couch, and took off all of his dirty clothes and pilled them on the side.

Ikari 

A tattoo that ran downward on the boy's nape.

"Is that you're name?" She whispers

Hatred…

Rei, took out the first aid kit from kitchen and brought it beside the Ikari.

A note on the side wrote, "To our dear little Rei, do not, I repeat do not stick these needles to you're self or drink the medicines inside, they are not candy or other. Please don't waste the bandages."

She rolled her eyes, they should know better, just because she accidentally poked herself with the need, that doesn't necessarily mean she's do it again. Besides, she learned at kindergarten that they're for helping people.

"Wait… how did I know that." She shook off the feeling of not remembering.

When she returned, the boy was cold, she decided to pile two blankets on top of him, one was so he wouldn't feel naked when he wakes up and the second was to compliment the first.

Then she remembered she had to dress his wounds.

She opened the first aid kit, and rubbed her head.

"Lots of sparkly things."

Such a thing a ten year old shouldn't have to be confused about.

She sneezed. She also was cold. And decided to find a new set of clothes, but on the way to her room, she called an old trusted friend.

Two miles from her home on the fields of Kyoto, Professor Fuyutsuki was snoring so loudly that his pet dog Wuffles covered his mouth with his paw.

"Five minutes more dear."

Then, the phone begun to ring… Ring it went, Ring, ring, ring and finally rings.

He slowly… reached for his phone and answered.

"Hullo, Fuyutsaki… I mean Fuyutsuki speaking."

"Professor, I need your help. Come to my house, the porch door will be unlock, I'll brief you when you're here." A child like voice chirped.

"Rei, sweety, I'll visit you later okay? I need my beauty sleep."

The girl on the other side almost giggled, but she knew it would be out of place considering the situation.

"It's important professor, a child might die tonight."

"What? Rei? This is no time for fun and games." He sounded angry. The sudden situation hit him hard and fast. He almost slipped as he stood up, Wuffles blocked his was and looked at him with those puppy dog eyes.

Wuffles, Rei's favorite pet dog. The professor thought, and decided to bring the dog too.

"I need you professor." Then the phone went dead.

"Christ fucks a turnip." He cussed.

… Gendou, you've raised a monster.

Back at the Ayanami residence, Rei took off her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror.

Washing small portions of water on the wet muddy parts of her skin.

She sneezed again.

Her hair flew and she saw a tattoo over her nape. _Ayanami_

To be continued


	5. the boy wakes with a thunder

Rei, caressed the name on Ikari's nape and the one's on the sleeping child.

It startled her a little.

Then she dismissed the thought.

The worlds may end tomorrow, why waste a good worry.

She then sensed something was approaching, a vehicle of sorts. The motor screeched like a scratches from a black board.

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

_That must be the professor._

She hurried towards the door, almost slipping as she stepped on the drips from the sealing. She notes to remind her father later.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"REI! REI!"

Rei opens the door with an agitating look.

"…"

"…"

The two stared at each other.

A man on his forties, stood almost out of breath, dark black eyes and graying hair. A simple sweatshirt, jeans and sandals was all he was wearing and behind him a little miniature pincher was trotting around, smelling the area like all little dogs do.

Wuffles barked a little, trailing after the professor and made his presence known by peeing at the porch.

Rei massaged her temple and pulled Fuyutsuki inside.

"What's so important that I, me the professor had to wake up and come here."

Looking a little embarrassed. "I'll clean up his mess later."

Rei nodded and made a tired gesture, pointing at the couch.

Fuyutsuki, surprised ran towards the couch, but slipped on the drip.

Rei giggled and decided to look for the mop her mother keeps on the kitchen closet.

The professor rubbed his muttons, and slowly crawled to the couch, and noticed, someone was sleeping… the better word was barely alive breathing.

He was a professor all right, but not the medicinal kind, something that he decided to learn after this incident.

A cold hand presses on his shoulder, it didn't startle him though, he knew it was Rei's.

"The first aid kit is over there."

"I'm… I'm not so good with medicine Rei. I think you called the wrong person, where are your parents anyway?"

Rei shrugged her shoulders.

She instinctively placed her ear near the boy's heart.

It was beating steadily, but she didn't know if that was a good thing or not. But decided to clean out the wound with some alcohol and put bandages over them.

The boy cringes at pain and makes a rasping breath as he wakes up abruptly.

"Ikari." Rei whispers.

The professor was on his butt, gaping.

Wuffles hid behind the two.

The boy looks at them both, almost calmly.

Then burst out. "You kicked me." Point's his lady like finger at the Rei.

She just shrugged.

"It had to be done." She says calmly.

"Oh it had to be done… It had to be done… why did it had to be done?" he asks?

Fuyutsuki decides to make himself useful by moping the drips and Wuffle's mark.

"Kids these days. What are we to do?"

Elsewhere

Three friends walk rode unto there bikes. They we're bmx, all of which were colored grey except for one that was fiery red.

"He went this way." The red head declared.

The other two nodded in agreement.

_Kids these days._

To be continued


	6. The fellowship

Ikari held Wuffles in his hands, petting the tiny animal who playfully snuggles up to him.

"He's so tiny. Aren't you girl."

He pets the dog playfully and looks about the room. Opposite him sat Rei, who eyed him suspiciously. The other, a middle aged man was making calls on his cell phone. All he heard was

"Yes Yui, they're alright, it's raining here. Give my regards to Gendou. WHAT! You two will be gone for a week? Who'll take care of Rei? I see… You should have told me. Shit… I didn't play it back, Yes… I'll look after them. Okay, bye."

CLICK

"You're mom and dad, will be away for awhile so I'm here to watch over you."

Rei rolled her eyes, while the other scratches his head, trying to gain his composure.

"Well I guess it's you two and me for the week."

Shinji lay Wuffles on the floor. And the dog roamed around the room.

"He!"

"What?" Shinji replied

"The dogs a he." Rei pointed at Wuffles.

Shinji shrugged.

"Who are you and why do you have a tattoo on you're nape?"

Fuyutsuki walked towards the two and keeps his eyes on the boy.

"… Ikari Shinji, and thank you I think for rescuing me from the rain."

Rei brushes her hair to the side, tilting her head to the side and points on her nape.

"Ayanami."

Shinji gives a surprised look. The mark made the professor gape in horror.

She rushes towards the kids and stares at the marks.

"What kind of parents tattoos there kids?"

Immediately he takes out his cell phone again makes a call. Shouts can be heard a few minutes later, leaving the two children alone with each other.

"I don't remember…" Shinji finally answers.

"Wait, you didn't tell me who you are or that guy you're with."

"Ayanami, Rei." She answers, keeping her gaze steadily at his eyes.

He feels the bump in the side of his head.

"I apologize… it was necessary."

"…"

She stands up, leaving him alone at the living room and returns a few minutes later with a pack of ice placing it on the young boys head.

_Scarlet eyes._

"Thank you." He says meekly.

Rei just nods and sits on the opposite sofa.

Shinji looks away. He found it hard to keep his gaze on her, as if she was taking away his soul. He quickly dismissed the thought.

She then looks at the door. As if half expecting someone to arrive.

He realized that the Rei was somewhat afraid.

A shadow formed over the house. Followed by whispers and groans.

"Something is coming." She says as she hurried runs towards the direction of the professor.

Shinji afraid to find out what it would be looks for the dog and runs after her.

… Minutes later this house and all in it will have been burned to the ground, but for now.

He decides, it's best for him if he wants to survive, to stick with his new found companions.

Unwanted or not… they're all he's got, but can they be trusted?

He looks up as if to see answers from the ceiling.

Then decides.

_I'll follow them for now._

To be continued.


	7. The four riders

Rei sighed looking outside the window, her hair ruffled. She looks at the two, the professor driving there make shift four by four, something that her mother kept as remnants of her old school years.

Shinji was sleeping; wuffles tightly snuggled in his arms, while the professor cusses as he tries to steady the vehicle.

The past few minutes were terrible.

She remembered hearing an explosion as the door flew with a thundering BANG. The whispers were getting stronger three figures stood at the porch.

She ran, there is nothing wrong with running away from a battle, as far as she knows; it's the runners who win the fight. It was behind her now. Although it seemed pretty sci-fi, the three figures had wings with them.

By the time they left house, it exploded into the sky, with flames like that of a cross. Her mother and father's house, what a waste she thought.

Thinking about it won't help her or her companions. She closed her eyes, until the dark covered her entire being. Yes, she'll have to figure things out later, but for now it's better to just let things be.

Back at the ruins

"Shit we're to late." The red head muttered, pointing an accusing finger at the tall one with spiked hairs.

"Shush Asuka, its still here." The freckled boy with glasses whispered, making an athletic stance as if getting ready to hit something.

The tall one stood silently, as if having had his peak. He dances as he chants making circles with his hands and points to the sky whispering

"Saint, des holies donnez-moi la vue pour voir les puissances cachées de ce monde. Suivez ma voix et réveillez le grand oeil qui demeure sur terre et récoltez le tourbillon sur mes ennemis."

Translation "Holy, of holies, give me sight to see the hidden powers of this world. Follow my voice and awaken the great eye that dwells on earth and reap the whirlwind on my enemies."

A fierce light begins to fill the room and a roar of a thousand winds began to burn their ears. A giant form appears translucent like the spirits and grins back at the three who jumps back as if to guard them.

White was it's colors and it's wings stretched wrecking the entire house.

"My God in heaven!" Asuka gasped.

The other two…smiled faintly.

"A God I am not, but one of the archangels." The angel grinned

Arching it's back a flaming sword appears in it's right hand.

The spiked haired boy stood still, grinning a little. "Son of God… why have you come here?"

"… Fight me if you wish to know, or hell be your torment." The angel lunged at them swinging with it's entire might.

"Protégez-nous prince de l'OH d'obscurité" the geeky boy chanted.

Transaltion "Protect us oh prince of darkness"

A barrier formed between them deflecting the angel.

Asuka cringes as she tries to stand, the fall has taken away here balance.

The other two lunged at the angel screaming. "Notre nom secret soit secret, a laissé notre forme vraie montrer et nous donner la puissance de la mère glorieuse de la destruction."

Translation "Our secret name be secret, let our true form show and give us power from the glorious mother of destruction."

The angel startled summoned himself a shield. Growling as the two children who's aura turned black, changing there features unto two horsemen, one wielding a scythe and the other a whip barbed with thorns.

"Touji, Kensuke… finish this quick or the other's will follow our trail." Asuka screamed, as she herslelf began to change.

She let loose her spirit, changing into that of a blazing fire.

"Isn't there supposed to be four of you?" The angel asked, backing slightly. It new it's life will end today for only the almighty or the devil himself can stop the three.

Without another word the Asuka jumped up into the sky, then dives into the angel, piercing her lance into its heart.

"Ainsi il est fait." The other two whispers.

Translation "So it is done."

The angel burst into a light, and an explosion followed leaving a cross remnant of flames high into the heavens.

Asuka grins. "The other one? She's with her sisters. Says she has to cook dinner but she'll be along right Touji?"

They resumed their human forms and rode their bike.

Touji sighs and nods, the others grin as they resumed their journey.

Back at the car

Shinji opens his eyes and smiles the danger was gone for the moment.

To be continued


	8. The boy who seems funny

Council of the heavens (Someone's kitchen)

"Aloha Oi…" the little girl sings. Her simple dress sways side by side as she makes a couple of sandwiches. Her freckles give the impression of her innocence.

"Ei, Hikari chan, packing for a trip?" One of her older sisters ask.

She nods gleefully and waves. She couldn't wait to see her friends. She did promise to catch up with them.

She neatly stuffs the snack in her Lilo and Stitch backpack and ran outside of their little apartment looking for her bike.

She smiles looking at her sisters who bid her goodbye. "I'll be back soon guys." She knows she has too, or who'll cook dinner, for them later on.

Closing her eyes, she mounts her black silver bike and whispers, "mouche comme le vent mon ami."

Translations "fly like the wind my friend."

And without further adieu she disappears into the night sky.

Kyoto

The car stops into a halt as the four sluggishly jumps out of the car and rests into a nearby inn.

"It looks… so old." Says Shinji, pouting as some girls' waves at him. _Pervs_

"It'll do," says Fuyutsuki who heads to the registration booth followed by Rei who seems to be in deep contemplation.

Wuffles stares at him, it made him smile a little, picking the little pet, knowing that it all it wants is to be carried around like a stuff toy.

The dog jumps out of his arms and makes a run for the back of the inn.

"Shit." He cusses, making the other two look at him with their eyebrows raised.

Shinji shrugs "Come back here you stupid dog." And runs after the mutt.

Rei looks at the professor who nods, she didn't want to take her eyes off the other child and follows him.

"HELP!" Shinji cries

Apparently there was something waiting for him, some sort of… being.

Startled the professor runs at their direction. Ayanami stood in an athletic position, Wuffles barking like crazy and Shinji on his butt, backing from the sight before him. It was something they were not meant to understand.

It had the head of a man, body of a lion, tail of a snake and wings of an eagle.

It growled. Fixing its eyes on Shinji.

Rei stood between them fixing her eyes on the beast.

"Mon dieu, pourquoi le thee protègent-ils l'ennemi thy?" the beast says in a large gruff voice, crouching, slowly walking towards Rei.

Translation "My god, why do thee protect thy enemy?"

Rei didn't budge; at the same time she didn't understand what the beast was trying to say.

"Get away," she shouts at Shinji, slowly backing before the monster.

Wuffles growled and lunged at the beast. It simply tapped it with its front paw and sent the poor dog running back at the professor.

"It's the Sphinx." Says the professor.

Rei nodded, "But this isn't one of those I'll ask you a riddle ones, but the I'll kill you and ask questions later."

Shinji nodded, running behind the professor besides Wuffles.

The Sphinx growls with all of it's might and lunges at Shinji's direction. But was deflected by Rei's kick.

The monster fell backwards, puzzled.

"Mon Dieu pourquoi protégez l'accusateur thy?" It growls at Rei

Translations "My God why protect thy accuser?"

Rei didn't budge, standing between the monster and her friends. For all she knew, she has to protect them.

The professor picks up some rocks and throws it at the Sphinx, which didn't really have any effect, except maybe a little annoyance.

Rei still didn't falter, making her stand, Shinji now stood beside her.

"Stay back." She says.

Shinji tapped Rei's hand.

"My turn." He laughs as if half jokingly playing a wrestling match.

Something was different, though. Shinji looked more fearful than ever. Something within him was set a blaze.

The beast grins and jumps at the boy.

Shinji falls back at the pounce of the behemoth.

It's fangs deeply etched in his shoulders.

Rei tried to kick the Sphinx but was swatted away, knocking her towards the professor who slips as he catches her. _Save_

Shinji laughs…

"La mort à vous mon plus cher," he whispers to the beast.

Translation "Death to you my dearest."

And as if time stood still, he vanished and reappeared beside the beast and on his hand a blazing inferno appears, and slowly he touches his palms into the beast's forehead.

The Sphinx screamed, a foul smell came from it, and an eerie glow began to illuminate from its eyes.

Then it explodes.

Leaving Rei speechless, as she sees the child in from of her smiling, and scratching his head.

"Sorry for the mess. Um, what room are we in again?"

To be continued


	9. And so it continues

She stood there silent, mouth wide open, gaping at the boy.

He looked at them smiling and made a funny face. "Um… are you guys okay?" He asks the light surrounding him begins to fade. The others still silent stood motionless.

Minutes passed, and Shinji was feeling uneasy. "Okay… well, I'm going inside now, can I have the key please?" He looks at the professor.

Without another word, Fuyutsuki hands him the key he then thanked the professor and walked away.

"What exactly happened?" Fuyutsuki asked

Rei motioned towards the inn, Wuffles went first and they followed.

Inside

Shinji sat on the floor, when the others arrived he gave them a wave.

The room was silent. It seemed eerie; do children have the power to destroy the world? Rei pondered on the thought, she knew she was special, but she just doesn't know how. Her memories are somewhat different, flashes of a previous life? Does that even exist? Quantum theory and all that crap, things she heard from her parents.

The professor sat beside Shinji, facing the boy, he held his hands and asked. "What the f… I mean, what just happened?" Shinji shrugged. "I don't remember but deep inside me… deep inside me I feel anger so strong it scares me." Then he smiles looking at Rei. "She's like me too… only she's pure."

Rei jumped unto the bed and Wuffles trailed after her but made her mark at the lamp before jumping up with the child.

"For some reason this room is exactly what we need." She answers absentmindedly. Looking at the ceiling.

Fuyutsuki curses… and tries to look for his cell phone.

"It's out there somewhere," says Shinji… "Under the rubbles."

Tired, the professor decides to rest on the other bed "So you mean to say, you have no idea why those things are after you?" _And I have no way to contact Gendou… you fucking ass, you left me the fate of this children, what kind of parents are you?_

"Faith… I guess," Shinji answers. "I'm no Christian and when I say that… I really mean I was raised under a different light."

"How so?" Rei asked, cuddling the cute dog. The professor too was curious; he shifted his position so that he can face the boy. Almost forgetting their situation.

Like always, story telling is what makes people come together to learn his or her story.

Fixing his shirt. Shinji tried to recall his childhood.

"I didn't have much when I was growing up, or more specifically, I don't really remember much of it, just flashes and pictures."

Rei nods gesturing him to continue.

He told them about his growing up all alone, always by himself reading books, or loitering in the park, getting beaten by hobos and almost dying the last time, but he thanked Rei for taking him in, but gives her the eye. "That was for kicking me," he says.

She just sighed.

Anyway, he then tells them that he dreams there was a war in heaven, hell on earth and that; somewhere in between everything was destroyed.

"It's in the scrolls… the dead sea scrolls." Fuyutsuki suggested.

Rei threw her pillow at the professor.

"Sorry, sorry." He laughs and pats the boy to continue.

Anyway, he then tells them that God and the Devil decided to turn back time and hope that the outcome this time would be different.

"Turn back time." Rei whispers.

"Yes, and there are something's that even I don't understand." He told them that they four are coming.

"I don't know much about them except that they'll bring the end."

"The four horsemen of the apocalypse." Fuyutsuki suggests.

Rei sighs…

"But that doesn't explain what you did back there." Says Rei

It was her turn to describe how the boy wrestled with the Sphinx and as if fire itself came from his hands and laid it on the temple of the beast causing a bizarre light that ended with the enemy destroyed.

Shinji just cringed. "I did what?"

Rei and the professor nodded.

Wuffles fearfully hides behind Rei and yips again and again.

"Well, if you guys say so… all I can say is I don't remember."

Fuyutsuki was just about to add something but… he decided not too. Even though these children were strong, he still doesn't have a clue what's going on.

Their discussion ended with the three of them eating some ramen from the inn's cafeteria.

"We'll be leaving again tomorrow." Fuyutsuki says solemnly.

The two nods.

"We'll talk with an old friend of mine."

They nod again.

The professor was just about to say something when he chocked on some noodles.

This time it made them laugh and such is the way with children.

Later they'll have to face the fact that life is hard and will do it's best to beat them down. But for now… they'll rest for their journey is far from over.

To be continued


	10. the college graduate

Casually dressed in simple Levi's jeans and a Pucca T-shirt, she looks around drinking her servesa negra a san Miguel beer product, something the bar owner kept from a long time ago to celebrate for today's occasion.

Misato sat at the corner store bar, Isis. She glanced side to side, taking her time. She just graduated from college and she's bored. Her friends, Kaji and Ritsuko were playing snooker. She just didn't want to join in at the moment. The only person in her mind was that little kid she used to take care of when she just started school.

What did he look like now she wondered? In his overly cute panda costume, he'd wriggle around and play with his stuff toys.

It made him smile. She looked at the middle finger of her left hand. She plays with the ring Kaji gave her last night. That jerk she thought. She sighed and walked over the two.

"Marry me?"

It was written at his shirt as he took off his polo. It made her cry.

They made love the whole night.

She wonders now if it's a mistake that she said yes. Then again, she didn't want to think too much. He's a catch after all.

Five A.M., her cell phone rang, an old friend called. They'll meet soon and she'll have to leave Kaji and Ritsuko for a while. Will he wait for her? He better, or I'll kick his ass so hard up his throat, she swears in her mind's eye.

She stands up staggering a little and heads towards the two.

"Ei there?" she waves.

Kaji catches her.

"Steady girl… you've been drinking to much." He pets Misato's hair.

"Well… yeah, something came up. Anyway so who's winning?" She asks pinching his arm.

"Well that's a tough one," Ritsuko answers and points at their two opponents, one spiked haired gentlemen, twenty six or twenty seven of age with a slightly crooked shades. The other one was a dark haired smoking priest.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Vash and this is my buddy Nicholas."

"Same here." Says the priest. He slowly blows his granates cigarette.

She just waved.

"They're an odd couple," she whispers to his ears.

He puts his hands around her waist. "Well that's true, then again they're old dorm mates."

"Really?"

The two nods. "Love and peace."

Ritsuko shudders at the thought.

"Okay…"

She takes a sit on a nearby table and watches the four have their fun.

Kids… she thought.

She closes her eyes and wonders what the future will bring. Five hours from now, her old friend will arrive. Old professor Fuyutsuki, with Shinji, Rei and her pet Wuffles,

Will it be like old times?

She orders another shot of servesa negra. She sips, and waits.

To be continued


	11. Something to loose

"On my own… hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm."

"Somewhere to call a place of my own."

"I drift along, singing my song."

"Together with you, I'll be here everyday."

"Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm."

Shinji sings, as he pets Wuffles. The tiny mini pincher snuggled up to the boy, casually licking his fingers.

Rei hums along with him, smiling her sad smile. They both know that it's irritating the hell out of good old professor Fuyutsuki. They'd giggle. The events of the past few fours had vanished into the midst of their minds.

The future, it is what you make it not something someone decides for you.

He glances at the kids slightly with the back mirror and grins, grinding his teeth slightly. He just doesn't know why the song gets to him.

Finally he just sighs and looks at the road ahead.

"A few more hours kids, and we'll be at Okayama soon."

"Uh huh." They both chorused. Looking at each other, they laughed. Wuffles yips with them too.

"Oh boy," the professor mutters to himself.

And it was like that till they arrived at Okayama.

Okayama

"Great game guys." Kaji shouts, holding up his winnings and patting Ritsuko in the butt. The girl slaps his hands and points to Misato. She didn't seem to mind though.

"She's in deep thought lately." Ritsuko whispered into Kaji's ears.

Weighting the options, Ritsuko gives him the push he needs to walk unto his future wife.

"I'm going, I'm going." He grumbles. Ritsuko gives him a two thumbs up and runs after Vash and Nicholas, who's both sitting at a nearby table sobbing at their loss.

"Can I buy you a drink miss?"

"No thanks, I'm with someone. Oh it's you Kaji, sure you can buy me a drink."

Hesitating for a while, Kaji looks around and slowly puts his hands around her and gives her a slow French kiss.

"Mmm slow down tiger." She purrs into his ears.

He looks into her eyes and tries to find the Misato he loves in them.

"Is something wrong Misato?" he asks slowly stroking her long dark violet hair.

She flicks her hair to the side and sips a little from her servesa negra.

"It's a long story." She touches his arms and rubs it closer to his shoulders then to his neck.

He gives her a simple kiss and nods. "We'll be starting the rest of our lives soon, I'd like to know what there is to know about the woman whom I love with all of my heart."

She frowns a little, then a tear drops from the corner of her eyes, and she stares him straight. Something she seldom does, or when she's angry, but on this special occasion, he knows something's wrong, something has scared his lover.

"You won't get mad?" She asks shyly.

"No I won't my love."

The two of them hug for a while, and then she steadies herself, taking a deep breath and tells him the story of her life.

To be continued.

Note: I'm sorry I had to cut this part off; I'll continue it as soon as I can. ;


	12. The phoenix wings

"Do you really want to know?" She asks looking at him, staring at his' eyes. He nods, yes. I would definitely like to know. That's what his eyes were telling her. "You're brave Kaji."

I was born on December eight, the specifics aren't important. I didn't have a special childhood or anything; I just had my mom and dad. Like any normal family, they would fight; my dad would hide at his work, almost abandoning mom and me. Every now and then, I'd here her crying and it makes me sad.

Misato rubbed the back of he neck and sighed. Years later, mom died, it was probably one of the saddest things that I've experienced, then again I do have my faith.

I moved in with dad and spent most of the time making coffee for him, while I did some private studies, just online tutorials actually.

One day though, when we were in the Pacific Ocean, a being of white light was shinning over the horizon and then it exploded.

Dad saved me, one of his friends; professor Fuyutsuki took care of me. After twelve months of therapy I was introduced to a child and his name was Shinji. He was young then, he had no one and I did my best to be a good guardian.

Later he disappeared, leaving me a golden feather. He wore is all the time, a thing he called, a phoenix's wing. I've always kept it with me.

Misato, pulls out the cross she always' wears and clicks it open, showing to him the contents that it possessed. A golden feather that shines brightly as if fire was burning inside

Kaji was in awe, but kept his silence. It startled Misato for a while, it seemed like it was a ruse. Does he know anything that I don't? Is he one of them? No, Kaji is one of us. She believes it deep in her heart.

She returns the feather into her cross pendant and drinks sips another drink.

"That's it, that's my story and for some reason an old friend told me he'll come back today."

"An old friend?" Kaji asks, smiling a little.

"Yes, Professor Fuyutsuki, he was my guardian."

"I see."

"I'll be gone for awhile."

"Gone?" He asks, almost yelping.

"Honey please." Whispers Misato, looking from left to right, nodding and smiling at the others, so as not to catch their attention.

"We're about to get married and you expect me to let go of you just that?"

"I'll be back soon, I just have to finish something. I don't think it'll take long."

Kaji turns his back and walks towards the door.

Misato smiling inwardly, yet tears are forming within her.

"Will you wait for me?"

Kaji stops for a while.

"Do what you have to do… I'll wait, until the end of the world."

Misato closes her eyes, and stretches on her sit.

"Thank you."

Kaji waves.

Misato repeats it to herself. "Until the end of the world." She shook her head, must be a coincidence. Then orders another round.

Outside

Three riders arrive, bikes in their hand walking towards the entrance the bouncer stops them from entering. With an equalizer on left hand, he points to the three kids.

"Kids, this' no barney show. Go to the park or somewhere else to play."

Asuka smiles.

"Le joint du mal, accordent le souhait thy de la malédiction éternelle"

translation

"Seal of evil, grant thy wish of eternal damnation.'

The bouncer smiles and pushes the kids away.

"What the fuck is this?" He asks as his hands pass through Touji.

"Into oblivion, you'll disappear my friend." Asuka declares with an icy tone.

"Détruisez"

Translation: "Destroy."

A portal appears and the man disappears into the abyss.

"Did you have to do that?" asked Kensuke who was cleaning his glasses.

"…" She just laughed

"Kids." Sighed Touji.

Silently he waved his hands. A circle of light appeared on their hearts.

"Iluminate nos âmes pour convenir aux yeux du spectateur."

Translation: "Iluminate our souls to suit the eyes of the beholder."

A field of light appeared and their bodies transformed into men and women. Just about twenty-six or twenty-seven, putting their bikes aside, they went in and blended into the crowd.

To be continued


	13. It lives

Something's happened…

The minute they arrived at the pub, flames were blazing in and out of the place. Wuffles jumped from their vehicle and sniffed around, followed by Shinji and Rei, curiously following the dog.

"My God…" gasped the professor as he opened the door from their make shift service.

Rei sneezed a little.

Shinji turned around.

"They're here…"

"Yes." Agreed Rei.

Fuyutsuki, ran towards the wreckage to see if someone survived.

"They're alive," a voice said.

"Who said that?" The professor asked, pulling the kids behind him.

A huge bird appeared on top of the blaze, it looked like a crow, but bigger, it didn't have eyes, only teeth and green claws. Its saliva was flowing from its beak.

It rose into the air, holding a body.

"It's still alive." Whispered Shinji.

"Devil's luck." Says the bird… It…

Shinji eyed the bird.

"I've come for the child." It said, pointing at Shinji.

The professor took out his pistol.

"Such things can't harm the dead. No silver bullets?"

Wuffles barked.

"Help me…"

"Oh fucking shit. Misato" (my bro rod's cuss. Had to put it in somewhere. :P) says the prof

"Someone you know? Magi?"

He cringed… this being new about the order… he wonders if they sent it.

To be one with the being we call God. Damn selfish bullshit.

"Let her go!" Shinji cried. His aura was turning violet.

The bird laughed, and slowly squeezed the lady. It groaned.

"Shit…" Shinji cussed, eyes turning red.

Rei picked Wuffles up and closed her eyes.

"Come to me my protectors…" She prayed.

BANG

A bullet hit it's leg, dropping the woman.

Out of nowhere a man in black suite, jumped and caught her.

Behind him, a man holding a peacemaker smiled, fixing his glasses with his middle finger.

"Comme vous priez" a voice answered

Translation:"As you pray."

"Take the children and go." The man in black priestly clothes said.

Fuyutsuki nodded.

Heading towards their vehicle, It dove, making it explode. Worms were moving in it's eye sockets.

"Fuck…" whisper's, Rei

"Don't worry about it… Vash and I'll keep it busy." Said the priest, slowly stroking the Misato's face.

"Abomination!" it screamed, as it hovered, readying itself to attack, keeping it's eyes on Shinji.

It dived again, this time, fire burning in its eye, talons directed at the child's heart.

BANG!

Straight into to the beast's heart, three more shots were fired.

BANG BANG BANG

And it fell into the earth,

"Nice shot Wolfwood." Vash cheered.

The priest just sighed, thinking… "Souls… they should just be locked up… man, God's getting soft."

Rei eyes him a little. He just smiles and winks.

She blushes.

"Well… our jobs done."

"For now" Vash finishes Nicholas' words.

They wave the four goodbyes. Misato in the professor's arms

The children sat at a broken wall. Looking into the moon.

In the shadows, a man walked away.

"… Abomination."

To be continued.


	14. Complications

The three horsemen stood at the rubble, left by the two guns man. "They're strong aren't they?" Asked Kensuke. Touji nodded, "Why wouldn't they be?" Asked Asuka. "They are her first creations after all."

"The priest and the saint of killers." Whispers Asuka.

Looking around Kensuke changes back to his child form. "Someone else was here…" He sniffs around with his nose like a wolf would.

Asuka rolled her eyes, "I hate it when you do that Kensuke. Have some pride will you?"

Touji sighed

"Shiest." I smell blood

The three ran a couple of blocks to the south, elsewhere, to a club called the Velvet Room.

It…

It was back again

"A man who wants to become God?" Says Kensuke, confused.

Scribbled at the wall was graffiti of blood that wrote, ABOMINATION!

Asuka and Touji returned to their childlike forms.

"You three should take better care of them."

Without hesitation, Asuka threw her spear towards the voices' direction.

The man just jumped out of the way flicking his wet blond hair in front of them

"That was fast," exclaimed Touji.

Asuka stood silent.

Kensuke was just about to recall his flaming sword.

When it raised both of his hands.

"Peace friends. It's me."

Touji pointed a finger at him.

"Vash, you idiot, I could have killed you." Shouted Asuka.

"Uh huh, I've come to talk about that." He points at the bloodied wall.

The three lowered their guard.

"Playing the devil's advocate?" asked Kensuke

Vash just smiled.

"I'm on her side as you are on his, you know that."

The three grinned, in return he grinned and they all started to laugh.

"Well, seriously Vash, why do you serve her?" asked Asuka

"Jealous dear?" he asks

"Me jealous, gutten heimel!"

Vash looks into the sky.

"Guys take a walk with me, I have something to show you."

Untrustingly they stood by a few steps behind him. Such is the way of the four.

They stood at the edge of the city, overlooking the mountains. He points at the star.

"What's with the star Vash?" Kensuke asked.

He stood silent for a while, and then said. "Nicholas is trailing them and he told me, they're heading in that direction."

"And what about you?" asks Touji with a hint of sarcasm.

"Me? I'm just a guide. I've come to show you the way."

"I see." Says Asuka.

"Is it him?" asks Touji

They all know whom his talking about.

Vash didn't answer, but just smiled

A white light imploded in front of them. Vash disappeared with a feather left in his wake.

"The Saint of Killers." Asuka whispers.

"He carries the wrath of God." Touji replies.

"Yes." Says Kensuke.

The three sighed, without their fourth; they knew if they had to fight him, they didn't stand a chance and even with Hikari. They wouldn't be able to finish him off. One of the endless, her second child,

"Montons" whispered Touji.

Translation: let's ride

At their sides, bikes materialized according to their specifications.

Touji rode first, and the two followed. They were headed into the star's direction.

Vash stood into the shadows. Like a spirit, not all men can see his true being.

In his feet lay the carcass… of the traitor, the bird, it… one of mankind's creation. "It's not my brother." He thinks

He analyzes the thing. Some kind of genetic mutation, "is this what you want, Rei?" he sighs… and meditates on it… but only for thirty seconds.

Between the two of them, only Nicholas had faith. He believed in his own abilities and that's what made him dangerous.

He looks into the sky and like a typhoon, thunder sounded in his wake, vanishing into the skies. He was headed towards the mountains.

Elsewhere

Magi conference

"The beast failed."

"We know…"

"There shall be another."

"Has the scrolls been rewritten?"

"It is absolute. It does not changed"

"It shall be corrected according to the scriptures."

"As it is written in the book of blood and the holy bible."

"Yes."

"The abominations must die."

"And so it shall."

"United, mankind will become one with God."

"As it is our will."

"So it shall be done."

To be continued


	15. and the devil was born

Flash back "The birth of Beelzebuth or Shinji"

Time stopped and everything seemed okay. The angels of heaven and the demons of hell stood in awe. Two children stood at the center. If you would take the time to look, you'd see them both in deep thought, or somewhat confused.

"As you say dear God, or should I say Goddess?"

"My dear adversary, God or Goddess, I'm still me."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because you question me."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

The little girl smiles and slowly relaxes her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter, it is something that I made sure you'd have."

The boy looks at himself.

"What am I?"

"You're Shinji, that is your name."

"And what do I call you?"

"Rei, my name is Rei."

"You're still my God."

"I always will be, but I gave you half of my power."

"Why?"

"Call it vanity, I want to share my creation with you."

"I'm the dark force… you call change."

"That you are Shinji… someone who instills change, someone who makes people think for themselves, it's the hardest path that will glorify humanity."

"Am I a God too?"

Rei ponders the thought… and pokes the boy on the nose.

"There, now you are."

"What did you do?"

"I made you my equal, I won't be able to take my power from you or un-create you."

"Why would you do that?"

"Even though I am God, Shinji… I'm still me and I'm alone."

End of flash back

Shinji smiles… as if he was awakening from a dream. Beside him lay Rei and wuffles was cuddling into her bosom.

The professor was driving… a car they stole in order to find the magi's. The thought made him uneasy but… he still was young, or so he thought.

A familiar face was looking back at him, silent and afraid… someone he used to know, she looked so familiar. He closed his eyes and drifted into the darkness. Into the realm of dreams.


End file.
